Inukag
by Breeluv
Summary: What would happen if kikyo was never brought back to life? and naraku did'nt exist? will kagome and inuyasha still fall in love? and what about miroku and sango? Disclaimer:I don't own anything Rumiko does!
1. Meeting Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will! Enjoy:)

Kagome pov

''What happened?'' I exclaimed as I climbed out the well and sat on the grass 'there's the tree of ages, I can get back home now!' I thought running towards it 'a boy?' I thought looking at a boy hanging by an old arrow on the tree of ages 'he has dog ears!' I thought before striding over to him and feeling his ears he looked strange and what was he wearing? I pondered over this until an arrow shoots past my face almost cutting me '' you there why are ye in inuyasha's forest?, and who are ye?"  
>turning I notice a bunch of angry weirdly dressed men but the one talking to me is an old women wearing an eye patch over her right eye also I notice a bunch of angry people with bows and arrows ready to attack ''im kagome higurashi and im trying to find my way home, is there a shrine nearby?'' she shakes her head ''no shrine here kagome, tell me where did ye come from?'' '' tokyo" (I forgot where exactly in tokyo kagome comes from help!) '' what is this tokyo?''<br>''well this is tokyo right?'' she gives me an "are you crazy" look ''no its just a village'' 'where the hell am I?' I thought panicking ''kagome!'' thats all I heard before I passed out Inuyasha pov (first person pov throughout the story because I suck at third person)

What is that wonderful smell and is someone rubbing my ears? whoever this person is I really like this and they're rubbing so gently, usually people rub my ears too hard and I never let anyone touch my ears but my mom, why can't I move? is that kaede? havent heard her in awhile oh so its kagome huh?  
>did, did she faint?<p>

Kaede pov Who is this mysterious girl? and why does she remind me of kikyo? could she be her renicarnation?  
>''mom?'' says kagome confused ''are ye ok?''<br>''im fine but where am I?''  
>''your at my hut dear, ye fainted'' I say smiling ''oh''<br>''I think ye are my sisters renicarnation, come let ye see''  
>''ok''<br>''kagome take this arrow and shoot the target'' ''sure um''  
>''kaede is fine dear'' ''okay kaede'' She notches her bow and aims but it bounces off the target so we keep trying and eventually she shoots the arrow and it hits the target ''ye are kikyos renicarnation and a priestess''<br>''kaede, is that dog eared man inuyasha?''  
>''yes dear thats inuyasha''<br>''why is he stuck to that tree by an arrow and what is he?''  
>'he is a dog demon well an hanyou'' (did I spell that word for half demon wrong?)<br>''hanyou?'' shes even more perplexed now ''a half demon, his mom was human and his dad was the great dog demon Intashio''  
>''why is he stuck to the sacred tree?''<br>''my sister and inuyasha were in love she was going to give the shikon jewel to him so he could wish to be human and she could be a normal woman instead of the jewels protector but she was decieved by him and she pinned him to the tree with an special arrow that lets you sleep until its taken out''  
>''oh, well im going to explore'' kagome smiles slightly ''ye be careful'' I warned ''i'll take the bow and arrows just in case'' kagome says walking out Kagome pov I walk through the village and hear people talking and upon inspection see three men talking and one mutters "stuipd halfbreed I hope he stays pinned to the tree,his mother should have been smart and killed him" I feel tears burn my eyes 'no one deserves that' I think blinking the tears back "yeah and his father should'nt have mated the princess Izayoi in the first place" the second man says "she was a great women until she became a demons whore and had that halfbreed" sneers the last guy and I run suddenly not able to handle listening to more and head to the well and sitting on it 'Inuyasha is not any of those things I mean he is a halfbreed but im sure they're wrong about him' I sigh and think back to what keade said about kikyo and inuyasha 'thats so sad inuyasha and kikyo were against each other, I wonder if he loved her? wait but then why decieve her?' I thought walking subconsiously through inuyasha's forest ''hey kikyo, you gonna defeat this demon or what?'' I look up at the tree and see inuyasha the one who took me out of my reverie ''im NOT kikyo its kagome, say it with me K-A-G-O-M-E!" I thought he was a dog demon should'nt he be able to smell im not kikyo? ''and im inuyasha, now are you gonna defeat this demon or should i?''<br>''i'll get it''  
>''give me the shikon jewel!'' says a centipead woman from behind me ''no way in hell!'' shouts inuyasha 'so the shikon jewel is real? whoa gramps right then this means im in the fuedal era' I think taking aim at the demon ''hit the mark!'' I shout shooting an arrow with a blue ora around it ''ahhh!'' before the demon vanishes she slashes my side a pink marble or piece of unchewed bubble gum comes out my side ''hey you ok?'' asks inuyasha ''yeah but what the hell is this?'' I say holding the pink unknown object ''the shikon jewel''<br>''oh''  
>''um do you mind realeasing me from this tree and giving me the shikon?'' (does is sound like inuyasha?)<br>''I will realease you but theres no way in hell im giving this to you or anyone else'' I smirk at him glaring at me '' also I have a lilttle brother so your glares do not faze me in the least''  
>''keh whatever wench, just release me'' ''first off its Kagome and secondly im not a wench you jerk!''<br>''bitch''  
>''bastard'' we start a glaring match which ends when he crosses his arms and turns his head away from me ''keh whatever'' I walk over to him and yank the arrow out walking away (kinda like shrek when fiona takes out the arrow and walks away ignoring his "ow!")<br>''there your realeased go wherever'' I say turning towards his plusing body ''keh im not leaving until you hand over the shikon jewel'' he says suddenly appearing in front of me and making a grab for the jewel ''why do you want it so badly?'' I say barely keeping him from taking the jewel ''to become a full demon'' he says stopping a second to breathe and going towards me again ''people treated you differently and picked on you as a child am I right?'' he stops and meets my eyes for a second glaring at me and spits out ''you don't know shit about my childhood''  
>''keade told me about you so I do know and I heard the way people talked about you,people should'nt have caused you pain you were just a kid''<br>''i don't need your damn smypathy''  
>''I ment what I said no one deserves the life you lived" his face was sad for a moment then turned normal ''keh whatever'' he says following me to the village and making another sneaky grab for the jewel and missing I revised it because it turns out my computer completly screwed up my story and frankly it made me want to cry,it was awful! So im going through the chapters and fixingadding stuff to them,Please Review! 


	2. Human inuyasha

'What is it with him?' I pondered thinking back to the other night and wondering what pissed him off

Flashback "just don't follow me ok?" he says looking nervous "whatever, are you ok inuyasha?" he sliently watches the sunset "yea just don't follow me wench got it?" he barks (this isnt a pun)"yeah yeah dog boy" I say waving him off I could'nt not just follow him when he left curiosity got the better of me and I was'nt really thinking "inuyasha?" I say wondering around lost im just about to turn back when "what the fuck wench I told you not to follow me!" he lands in front of me I nearly jump out of my skin at that alone "damn you scared the shit outta me inuyasha" I hiss with a hand to my heart hoping it will quit beating so hard "sorry" he mutters and finally looking at him I see a man with long black hair and violet eyes staring back at me and what do you think I do? your right if you said I scream and run away from the stranger "inuyasha! inuyasha!" im running for my life now "what the hell wench?" the man says coming closer "inuyasha!" I shrill (lol like when donky saw fiona in oger form) "I am inuyasha!" I glare at him "no your not inuyasha has sliver hair and amber eyes also he's a half demon, your human" he looks thoughful for a moment then says "good point but im half human too so during certain nights im human" im really shocked but relieved because he could have been a rapiest "sorry inuyasha you just scared the hell outta me and you do realize im not from this era right?" he nods "yeah trust me ive noticed your clothing was a dead giveaway" he smiles at me and it feels as if my heart stopped for a moment but just a moment "now why did you follow me?" he says "well you were gone a long time and I got bored" he smirks and im pretty sure I feel his ego go further up "oh so you missed me did you wench?" I look down knowing my cheeks are bright red and I could easily be mistaked for a tomato by how red I turned when he smelled me "you smell good" he mutters against my neck "ooh look a human and priestess lets destroy them" before I can notch my bow he's already got his claws ready and I wait to feel the pain but nothing comes which really has me confused I open my closed eyes and see inuyasha on the ground with a hole in his stomach "inuyasha!" I say kneeling down to assist him "now for the preistess" I put as much power as I can into my arrow and turning towards the squirrel demon (I coudl'nt think of anything) shoot and watch as it turns blue and into a pile of ash "kagome im ok thanks for helping me" 'what is wrong with him?' I think trying to calm my fluttering stomach and racing heart (lol racing heart is a story on here) 'that's the first time he ever said my name and not wench' looking down at his pale figure I see green oozing out and know its posion so I purifiey it "kagome can I lay my head on your lap?" ok rewind and pause there is no way in hell this is inuyasha because the inuyasha I know is not nice at all but I look down and smile "sure" I whisper placing his head in my lap and putting my fingers through his head and even though I was at an akward angle I fell asleep.

End of flashback I woke up to someone yelling my name and shaking me "what the hell wench!" inuyasha screams instantly waking me "huh? oh good morning inuyasha" I mutter yawning "why was my head in your lap!" "I dunno why don't you remeber?" I ask curiously "what the hell are you talking about last thing I remeber is going away from camp!" 'he does'nt remeber anything' I think sadly "you must have done it in your sleep" I say not looking at him and hoping he does'nt press it "yeah your probably right" he says looking iratated and nonbelieving.  
>(which brings us to the beginning)<br>Inuyasha decided to ignore me the rest of the day and kept looking at me angrily "what!" I finally snap "why did you lie to me?" he steps in front of me and I turn but still feel his eyes burning through me as if he can uncover the truth by just looking at me "because you did'nt remeber anything last night!" he looks lost "what the hell happened last night?" he demands getting all into my personal space "nothing I followed you, you scared me shitless.I saved you and you fell asleep on me ok!" he looks shocked then realization kicks in and he says "oh"  
>I turn to look at him 'oh? he acts as if I was going to tell him we had sex or something and when I tell him he says "oh" like if I said I just picked herbs,it really wasnt important for him but it was to me because he was sweet and said my name no wench or bitch but kagome'.<p>

Inuyasha pov I didn't want kagome to follow me because she thinks im all powerful and stuff (at least in his mind) and I don't want her to see how weak and patheic I am as a human Hell that wench probably thinks im weak now,she even had to defend turns and it's like she read my mind "I don't think your weak inuyasha" and she hugs me then kisses me on the cheek and walks away.  
>I blush and yell "what was that for!" she giggles and continues walking "kagome tell me!" (here goes denseyasha) I run after her and she says "no reason"<br>'her lips were so soft' I hear my human side say causing me to blush and turn my head away thinking 'keh,so what?'.

I know this chapter is short but bear with me and please Review! 


	3. Meeting Kouga

Kagome Pov I decided to take a walk because I got really bored of doing nothing and inuyasha was just being inuyasha.  
>It's sunset by the time I realize I need to get back before I have a certain hanyou wondering "where the hell I was"<br>"Hey im kouga who are you beautiful?" I look up from where I was just medatating and see a demon with black hair and blue eyes in a wolf skin skirt and shirt with a brown headband on and smiling at me "im kagome" thanking Kami I was able to not make a fool of myself even though I blushed pretty bad at the beautiful comment.

"Kagome huh? nice name" before I can say anything else he's carrying me bridal style and running off "hhhey pput me down!" I demand glaring at him but he only smiles and says "your my girl from now on" I get so angry and when he puts me down I smack him as hard as possible with my spiritual powers but not so much as to purify him "I am not your women or anyones women for that matter and im not just a piece of fucking furniture you can claim!" he stares at me shocked and so does everyone else that I just happened to notice were around me "kkouga are you ok?" says another wolf demon from behind me"yeah im fine ginta,my women sure has some muscle that will come in handy when we have kids" I glare at him I mean how fucking stupid can you get? and to think I thought hojo didn't have a clue "look im not going to be your girl or anyone elses for that matter besides I don't even know you" he simply smiles and says "your kagome and that's all I need to know" I huff frustrated beyond recognition "yeah but im already taken!" that was a huge lie but there is a certain hanyou im growing fond of "your taken?"  
>He looks shocked, sniffs me and says "dammit that mutts smell is all over you" he sighs and says "well then it would seem you are taken but my dear just know i'll never give up the chase for your heart" that made me blush a little espically since he looked into my eyes and told me he loved me Plus inuyasha is always so grumpy and when he looks at me I can tell he only see's kikyo he just looks right through me even when I try to get him to notice me as well me! he's so dense and he calls me wench but he is a good fighter,my heart broke one night when he was human he called me kikyo in his dream and sometimes under his breath when I go by him he mutters "kikyo why did you die?" its so painfully obvious that he still loves her and the only reason he tolerates me is because I look like her but why does it hurt so bad? "Hey please quit crying" he hugs me and I cry on his chest "thank you kouga I needed that" "anytime kagome" he leans down and before I can react he's kissing me.<p>

Inuyasha pov 'Where the hell is that wench?' I sigh before sniffing the air 'there!' I dash to where her scent ends and what I see is enough to kill me that sick bastard kouga is kissing kagome and shes not even trying to fight her way out of his embrace 'get him away from mate!' my inner demon screams wanting to get out and I let him out "he will pay for touching mate!" my demon growls ripping her from him and behind him "why are you touching her?" I growl as he smirks and says "well well well looks like the puppy is ready to play" (that sounds so sexual) and he smirks at me "damn wolf why don't you ever learn you should'nt mess with whats mine" I hiss "wait she's yours? even better reason to chase her" he does'nt know who he's messing with "bastard!" I yell taking out my sword and about to kill him when "stop!" kagome cries running in front of him "move or else" I growl "no inuyasha you should'nt try to hurt kouga he did nothing wrong well besides trying to kidnap me and kiss me but still don't kill him" she rushes to me and hugs me "please inuyasha go back to being you" she says crying into my chest "kagome?" I say hugging her but kouga pulls her behind him saying "kagome he's dangerous and you don't know what he could do, he could kill you!" he says glaring at me "get away from her you damn wolf!"

Kagome Pov I pull away from his embrace and see inuyasha taking out his sword again (what's the name of his sword? also while she hugged him he put away his sword) "Inuyasha don't hurt him!" he lands in front of me and says "kagome he didn't hurt you did he?" he checks me for any injuries but I stop him "im fine now lets go back to keade's" to say kouga's shocked is the least he is confused as hell "wait your just going with him?" he cries looking at me like ive grown a second head

Normal pov Kagome turns to him and what she says next really shocks inuyasha not to mention kouga and the onlookers "yeah besides I trust inuyasha and know he would never hurt me so im going with him and like I told you I don't belong to you!" (Burn!)  
>"bye sis!" the tribe yells (haha already warmed up to her)"bye boys see you another time!" I smile and jump on inuyasha's back "you better be careful with my women or else!" kouga yells "she's not yours!" inuyasha shouts flipping him off 'I can't believe inuyasha turned demon well at least he's normal again, wait did he just say im not his and what about the mate thing?' he runs toward the village at full speed while I ponder over the mate thing and kouga 'well then whose am I?' I think falling asleep on my hanyous back 'did I really think that?' was my last conherent thought before going to sleep and dreaming of going back home and seeing my family once again.<br>Later "Inuyasha?" kagome says looking around the dark hut only to not find her sliver haired friend 'where is he?' she thinks getting up and looking for him "I could have hurt you and yet you still stay with me why?" says inuyasha sitting atop the sacred tree and looking at the moon kagome sighs before saying "because your my friend and I really don't like kouga he's not my type" inuyasha jumps in front of her and looks in her eyes for any kind of proof if she's lying or not "you mean that?" he says staring into those deep chocolate orbs of hers "yeah your one of my best friends even though your stubborn and can be a pain in the ass at times" he looks sad before regeistering she's picking "thank you" he says hugging her "you don't know how much this means to me because all my life ive been picked on as a hanyou and never once had a friend until you came along"  
>she hugs him tighter in return and says "well your stuck with me now and im not ever letting you go" "you have to sometime" kagome rolls her eyes and says "im not going to leave ever because you need me"<br>inuyasha actually smiles (picture that!) and says "well im glad your here" he mutters "I am too" she says hugging him as if he'd disapear if she were to let go of him "this is the night my mother and father died protecting me from evil vile people who wanted to kill me" inuyasha lets go of kagome and lays under the tree "inuyasha im so sorry" kagome says putting his head in her lap and running her hand through his hair "its not your fault they were killed its mine for being born" he says sadly kagome pulls his ear angrily and says "don't you dare say that! if you were dead I would have never met you!" kagome starts to cry and inuyasha pulls her into his lap rocking her and trying to calm her down "please kagome don't cry I hate to see people cry" she stops and says "inuyasha I like you as you are, you don't need to get powerful because your the most powerful being I know and you wont be the same inuyasha I know"  
>inuyasha sits there in shock and holds the now sleeping girl "what did I do to deserve a good friend like you?" he whispers going to sleep too and finally falling asleep and dreaming of a better world. <p>


	4. Important!

Inspiration has finally hit! Im writing a new story called kouga's girl and I will finally add some chapters to Inukag! 


	5. In heat and protecting kagome

Inuyasha has been avoiding me lately and it confuses me because he's my friend and we share everything together deciding I can't take anymore of his avoiding I walk up to him and say "why are you avoiding me?" he doesn't say anything and seems to be in a daze "kagome" he whispers looking at me "inuyasha" I say looking at him all of a sudden he barks (no pun intended) "get the hell away from me if you know what's go for you!"  
>"inuyasha what's wrong with you?" I feel tears coming on but hold them back "I don't want you near me bitch hear me or do I have to repeat it again?" SLAP!<br>I look down at my hand I just used to slap him and say "inuyasha what's wrong with you? this is not the inuyasha I know you would never treat me this way never"  
>he's looking down with his bangs covering his eyes but from reading his aura I can tell he's shocked that I slapped him.<p>Inuyasha pov 'Damn wench is in heat not to mention that its spring ugh the worst fucking time of year' I have been avoiding kagome for her own safety you see during springtime it becomes mating season and if a women is in heat you are suppose to take her if you want to or not and it doesn't matter if you like this person or not because once your mated well thats the end of the story and you have to start a family together 'hey im back' I can picture the smirking face of my demon side just waiting to get out and claim someone innocent besides its a horny little devil when it wants to be'where is that amazing scent coming from?' he says in my head 'claim her she's in heat claim her now!'<br>he roars trying to break free "why are you avoiding me?" I can feel the sadness and hurt radiating off of her and I want to comfort her to make her feel better and understand but if I get to close if afraid that my demon side will come out and do something that we will both regret (he means marking her) besides I still love kikyo and kagome doesn't like me in that way 'keep telling yourself that' my demon side says and as kagome gets closer to me my demon gains control but only for a split second and before he can again I whisper "kagome"  
>she says "inuyasha" and my demon side purrs 'listen to the way her name comes off our mates lips' I growl and say "get the hell away from me if you know what's good for you!"<br>she looks taken aback and is about to cry 'dumbass now you've gone and made her cry! get your ass up and comfort her then take our bitch!' I feel really bad about this next part but if I didn't say it then she would keep asking what's wrong and turning my demon on which will cause him to come out and that is the last thing I need on my consious "inuyasha what's wrong with you?" she mutters trying not to cry and be strong "I don't want you near me bitch hear me or do I have to repeat it again?" SLAP!  
>before I can even respond she had slapped me 'show this bitch who is the alapha' he growls wanting to dominate her "inuyasha what's wrong with you? this is not the inuyasha I know you would never treat me this way never"<br>she looks at me then runs away finally crying "im sorry kagome but im protecting you from myself" I say feeling tears coming up myself at how I pushed away my one and only friend.

Kagome pov I run away crying and think I hear inuyasha say "im sorry kagome but im protecting you from myself" wait protecting himself from me but he would never hurt me I stop crying and walk to keade's hoping she can help me "keade!" I say walking up to her "yes kagome what is it that ye need?" "keade why is inuyasha acting so weird?" keade looks uncomfortable and says "its spring which means mating season for demons and well it doesn't matter if he wants to mate you or not because at this time all young girls your age are in heat so whichever one is closest is the one that will claim her"  
>im shocked at first then happy that I now know but then embarresed because he tried to warn me and I almost got claimed "thanks keade" "ye are welcome child" "also I have one more question,how long does mating season last?"<br>"two months" my jaw drops and I say "what!" she sighs and says "yes it last two months and alot of demons will try to claim you so the best thing to do is try to go back home and wait there until this is over" she smiles sadly and says "also you know inuyasha doesn't mean any of that he is just trying to protect you from his demon side" I hug her and say "tell inuyasha where I am" berfore running towards the well and jumping in "im home!" (she figured out she could go home two weeks prior and she has been with inuyasha for three months) "mom,souta,gramps!" I enter the kitchen and find a note it reads "Dear Kagome,  
>We won a months vacation stay in hawii so don't worry when you come home and were not there also I left you some money to buy new clothes and plenty of food, we love you!"<br>I smile thinking of my mother and head to my room to shower I decide to put on a yellow sundress and a blue shrug with flats (AN:Think of the episode where kagome can't go back to the fuedal era b/c of inu, that's the outfit she's wearing) then grabbing the money and heading to the mall,coming back hours later panting from all the bags I bought and how far I had to carry them.

I remeber how mom,souta,and gramps reacted when I suddenly came out of the well,souta was scared thinking I died and was haunting him,mom was worried I hit my head,and gramps wanted to purifiey me so "evil spirits would get out of me" and inuyasha well souta and mom were amazed and gramps threw sutras at him while I laughed and he yelled at inuyasha who yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that im going to start updating and finishing my stories,my computer has been weird so im looking back over my stories for any errors and fix anything I added that was messed up and I hope you enjoy the hunger games inuyasha style because I thought of it for a long time and im finally doing it! Im excited and hope it turns out well.  
>I love you all and also im making all my stories longer and during July im not going to be updating because me and my friend are writing a story for JulNoWro <div> 


	8. Saying sorry

Inuyasha pov I felt terrible for saying those things to her and I kept trying to ignore the guilt but it got to me and I had to apoloigise to kagome.  
>I ran to the village and headed to keade's hut "where's kagome?" "she went in ye's forest" "thanks" I headed to the well and jumped in,<br>when I arrived on the other side I jumped in kagome's room and saw her laying on her bed asleep with tear trails drying on her face.

"Kagome" I shook her awake and hugged her breathing in her scent "im sorry for everything kagome but you have to stay away from me"  
>"why though?" "I can't tell you but you need to stay here until spring ends okay!" "no inuyasha im not leaving you!" "dammit kagome!You have to leave me!"<br>she pulled away and stood up glaring at me "im not leaving you" "kagome im trying to protect you okay? You don't understand what might happen if you stick around" she put her hands on her hips "then tell me why I can't stay! Explain what will happen!" "kagome im blocking the well and your not coming back with me and that's the end of this discussion"  
>"hell no its not!Why can't I stay?" "because I can't protect you from myself or other demons this time of year!" "w-what?" "My demon side is coming out and all the demons are in heat right now"<br>"what does that have to do with me?" I blushed and looked away mumbling "your in heat too and that attracts all demons because your unmated and well this is that time of year we take mates" I turned to see her bright red "oh!um im flattered but I think i'll stay here and decrease my chances of rape" "this is why I was trying to keep you away" "but I still don't want to leave you"  
>I look at her bwildered "kagome would you rather have skool or stay with me and constantly be in fear of rape?" "you" "b-but you just said-I know what I said! but I am not leaving you no matter what!"<br>"I can't change your mind,can I?" she grinned "nope".

Me and Kagome stayed at her house for the weekend and I snuck out and leaped through the well and visited Totosi and made him make me a scent conceling necklace but since that would take two weeks I blocked the well after leaving kagome a note.

Kagome pov Inuyasha actually apologised! But he wanted me to leave and I was not going to do that because I love the fuedal era and Inuyasha has actually grown on me in the time we knew one another.  
>We had fun in my time and one day I could'nt find inuyasha and went to the well thinking he got a head start but stopped and looked down the well were a giant boulder was blocking me from entering,on top of the rock was a note that said: "Wench-<br>I blocked the well so you can't folllow me,I don't want you to be raped and I don't want to do something i'll regret two weeks i'll come get you because the worst of spring will be over will miss you,Inuyasha.  
>I could'nt believe what Inuyasha had done,I mean yeah he was trying to protect me but I never wanted to part from him in the first place!<br>Why did I ever have to fall down that damn well anyway? I never would have met Inuyasha,Keade,I certantly would have never became friends with Inuyasha!  
>I never would have had my life thrown upside down! But I would have never met them and my life would have never became so amazing and I never would have known I was a priestess.<br>Life without Inuyasha is hard to imagine because im so used to fighting demons and him that its going to be weird having to be normal for two weeks and act like I have not been in the fuedal era but homesick with a stomach flu,I hope this two weeks pass really fast.  
>When they're over Inuyasha is going to wish he never knew me! <p>


	9. Chapter 9

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
>Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!<br>Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
